Alone Again
by Queens of Hell
Summary: Percy, Nico and Thalia have been betrayed by their own parents, cast out of the only place they call home. Can a stranger claiming to be the child of Chaos give them a second chance at life, when they are alone again? {Abandoned Heroes Re-write} [75% chance of future lesbians]


**aye wassup so A's back baby. This is not an edited version of Chapter, but a completely new piece. It's rather short, only 3 1/4 pages on Google Docs. So idk. Just tell me if you want me to solidly re-write all of it or go back along my original line and edit.**

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter One: The offer to end all offers<em>

_**Percy's PoV**_

The silence was sickening. For days, ever since that stupid scroll has poof-ed into existence in front of Chiron, declaring me and Nico and Thalia "Traitors of Olympus", the entire of camp has crashed. No one talked, no one laughed, no one had friendly spars in the arena. Everyone felt the same anger, the same confusion and turbulence of emotions at the announce.

I had no doubt in my mind that they knew we weren't traitors, that we were more accurately the heroes of Olympus. Annabeth had said that the gods had feared us children of the Big Three, that we were getting too powerful.

Until we conversed with the Romans. Jason and Hazel were perfectly fine, having received no execution order at all. We didn't tell them about the death sentence. After the death of Reyna and Octavian in the war, the legionnaires were struggling to pull their society together.

"Percy?"

It was Annabeth. She stands in the doorway of the cabin, her silhouette illuminated against the afternoon sun into the dark Poseidon cabin.

"Hmm?" I don't move, still stretched out on the bunk, my eyes glued to the bronze sea creatures hanging on the ceiling, the hippocampus spinning lazily.

"Have you seen Nico? Will is worried about him." The blonde haired girl explains, venturing into the depths of the depressing cabin.

My eyes tear themselves away from the hippocampus to look at the darkest corner of the room, the armrest of a Lay-Z Boy barely visible in the shadows.

"He's in the corner."

Annabeth moves closer to the corner, reaching out to the younger demigod. The shadows waver, before rolling backward to reveal the Son of Hades curled up in the chair, eyes squeezed shut.

"Nico?" Annabeth says softly.

Everyone knew it was hard for him. He had lost so much so young, then to struggle with his heritage and abilities for even longer. Now, when he had finally found some sort of happiness, it was being violently ripped away from him.

As Annabeth reached out to touch his shoulder, he curled tighter and she sighs. "Thalia, will you at least make sure he eats?"

The ex-Hunter just nods. She had shown up on the Hill the day after the notice had come, explaining that Artemis had relieved her of her duties, and she was to remain at Camp until her execution.

Annabeth throws one last lingering glance at me before exiting the cabin. For three days she had tried to get me to make the most out of my remaining time, but all I could really do was lie here.

"Chipper, you are."

My eyes move to the doorway, to see a girl who i most definitely not recognize.

"This is pitiful. Light, please."

The lamps flickered to life at her request, and even the shadows surrounding Nico were dispersed. All three of us sit up to look at the newcomer.

"Who're you?" Thalia ask.

"Probably your savior, Thalia Grace. But that's really besides the point. How would you guys like to continue your adorable demigod lives?" The girl grins.

Now clearly visible in the light, the mystery girl looked only about 18 or 19, and was wearing a light grey hoodie over some black skinny jeans, which were stuffed into combat boots. Her hair, long and silky black, was loose around her.

"What kind of question is that?" Thalia snaps. "Of course we'd like to live."

"I can help you, you know." The girl says, shrugging.

Nico snorts. "Doubtful."

The girl shrugs. "Hey its not like you've got anything to lose."

"She's right. Might as well." I pitch in.

"So i guess i should introduce myself then."

The girl sweeps into a bow, before exploding into light. When my vision returned, the girl was still there, but the hoodie and jeans had been replaced by a simple black Greek chiton, and her hair was done up in a bun. It looked like it was covered in sparkles, but then i realized that it was actually galaxies and stars in her hair.

"Alessandra χάος, daughter of Chaos, Creator of All."

"Chaos." I look at her skeptical. "You're the daughter of Chaos."

Alessandra smiles. "Yes. And my mother is looking for you to join the ranks of her Army, keeping the universe safe from, well, itself."

"An Army." Nico deadpans.

"For hundreds of years, my mother and I have been rescuing worthy souls, giving them a new life. My mother has been watching you, and if offering you a second chance." Alessandra explains.

"I accept." Thalia states.

Nico and I whip around to face the standing Daughter of Zeus, her hands clenched at her sides. "I accept the offer of Lady Chaos."

"What? Thalia, what are you doing?" I demand, looking at my cousin.

"I have nothing to lose, Percy. If i have another shot at life, i'm going to take it." She defends.

"Then I accept as well." Nico stands next to Thalia. Im the only one still sitting.

I offer a small smile. "Can't let you do it without me. I accept your offer."

Alessandra grins. "You'll have to pledge. Its the only way to gain access to the City."

I nod.

Alessandra closes her eyes, and holds out her palms to face us. "Repeat after me: I swear my loyalty to the Chaotic Guild and to Chaos, the Creator of All. I renounce my bond to the gods, and swear to protect the universe and all of its peoples."

"I swear my loyalty to the Chaotic Guild and to Chaos, the Creator of All. I renounce my bond to the gods, and swear to protect the universe and all of its peoples" we chorus, and a three discs of light shoot from Alessandra's palms, and we jump as a searing pain begins on our left shoulders.

I rip of my shirt, twisting in front of the mirror by my bunk to see a glowing silver trident over a spiral galaxy seep into my skin, leaving no trace.

"Your souls have been marked. Upon your death, you will immediately appear in the Chaos City. Shades will replace you in the Underworld to then give the illusion of choosing rebirth." Alessandra says, before clasping your hands. "I will see you in two days. Do try to leave your cabin until then."

She sinking into the floor, and i only exchange glances with my cousins. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Please forgive me my darling Nico for I have totally butchered your character,. I can only hope to fix that later on. So yeah. New!Alessandra woot woot. So please please please tell me if this sucks balls okay i have to know.<strong>


End file.
